This invention relates to an electrical connector apparatus for the interconnection of electrical components of the same or different types having single, multiple, similar or different sized conductor connections which may be plugged in and removed conveniently and reliably without requiring special sockets, couplers or solder for making the required electrical connections.
A large variety of electrical connector terminals have been provided for interconnecting electrical components and forming electrical circuits. Many such connectors are elaborate, expensive or special purpose arrangements and are not suitable for instructional purposes which application requires convenience, reliability, flexibility and which will accommodate the rapid connection and disconnection of a variety of different types of components having the same or different sized electrical connectors. Since the time element and reuse are essential, special connectors as well as solder type connections are simply not suitable.